h2ojustaddwaterfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian
'Sebastian '''is a main character in Mako Adventures. He is portrayed by Alex Pettyfer. ''Sebastian Amador is his cover name while on land. His cover family consists of Leia Amador, Oasisa Amador and Serenity Amador in Season 1. Description Sebastian was born in the Mako Island pod and was always considered a loner until he made two new friends, Oasisa and Serenity. He is very close to his cousin Sirena. He strongly desires to find a way to remove Zarinas's powers so that he and the others can return to the pod, reunite with his cousin, and things can go back to the way they were. During this time however, he finds a love interest in a mermaid named Delphia. They both develop clearly strong feelings for each other and eventually become a couple. When Sebastian, Oasisa and, Serenity was keeping guard of the moon pool to make sure no one would come in while it was a full moon, but when by surprise a girl falls in to the moon pool and she turns to a mermaid. When the mermaid council found out about the "incident" they simply banished them from the pod and his pod had to leave and find a new home. Sebastian, Oasisa and, Serenity was determined to remove her powers. When he and the girls was going to land school and spy on Zarina he sees that their counsellor, Ms. Amador was a mermaid and started to request if they would be her students and go to Mermaids School instead of land school, so the agreed and adressed Ms. Amador as her first name Leia. In season 2, Sebastian returns to the pod and befriends a girl named Neppy and sees that Oasisa and Serenity still didn't remove the land person's power so he began to help. Personality Sebastian almost has the same personality as his cousin, Sirena. Sebastian is more kind and not so sure about what he feels or says. He is nice and kind to everyone. He is trying to calm them down and be patient. He really loves being a merman and he loves and takes magic as something special and gifted. He is so unsure about her first love, Delphia. He really tries to spend time with her, but he still doesn't know what he feels. He loves singing and his cousin Sirena. Sebastian is a little naive, very trusting, can be unaware of himself at times and is easily treated like a doormat. When Serenity is the leader, Sebastian is the follower. He is loyal almost to a fault. Sebastian is somewhat of a ditz, but very smart when it comes to working things out. A merman with a heart of gold, he seems to be the most level-headed of the three, especially with his angelic voice. Appearance He appears to have pale blonde hair and big, beautiful blue eyes. He is medium height and very slim. He appears to be the one boy that does everything that everyone say. Powers Sebastian possesses the ability to transform into a merman ten seconds after at the touch of water. He turns back into a human a few minutes after he is out of the water and when the water on him has fully dried. Once his body is completely dry, his human form reverts back to what he appeared to be before his merman transformation. Speed Swimming Sebastian has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being Chlorokinesis He has the ability to manipulate plants. Hydrokinesis Sebastian has the ability to manipulate water. Chromokinesis He also has the ability to manipulate and change colors. Siren Singing Like his cousin, Sirena he knows the Siren Song. Telekinesis He can controls items with his mind. Gallery th (1).jpg|Sebastian at the Cafe Th.jpg 84ffeb36628d8b9b77efed191fece5c8.jpg|Sebastian as a merman Relationships *Bella and Sebastian (Close Friends/Former Allies) *Will and Sebastian (Close Friends/Former Allies) *Delphia and Sebastian (Girlfriend/Boyfriend) *Leia and Sebastian (Pretend Aunt/Allies) *Serenity and Sebastian (Best Friends/Former Allies) *Oasisa and Sebastian (Best Friends/Former Allies) *Zarina and Sebastian (Friends/Allies/Former Enemies) *Dorothy and Sebastian (Allies/Frenemies/Former Enemies) Etymology Greek name from the Latin imperial title "Augustus." It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Sebastian is "revered," pronounced "se-bass-tian" Trivia *He was given a Moon Ring by his cousin, Sirena. *He always swim by coral reefs *He has lots of things in common with Sirena. *He appears in both Season 1 and 2. *Sebastian appears to be the only merman to live in the Mako pod before Zac. *He plays both a protagonist and antagonist. Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Character Galleries